Human bodies manage a multitude of complex systems, and their interactions maintain balance of their health state. These interactions facilitate compensatory changes to support functioning of the physical and psychological activities of the human body. Several organs, like kidneys, livers, and brains, interact and function in a proper manner to maintain homeostasis. For example, livers are responsible for metabolizing toxic substances and maintain carbohydrate metabolism. Whereas kidneys are responsible for regulating blood water levels, re-absorption of substances into the blood, maintenance of salt and ion levels in the blood, regulation of blood pH, and excretion of urea and other wastes. So any imbalance in the homeostasis may lead to death or disease i.e., a condition known as homeostatic imbalance.
Frequent monitoring of the health state is essential to determine any homeostatic imbalance of the human body. Multiple monitoring devices are available that are used to perform various analysis such as arterial blood gas (ABG) analysis to determine different ABG parameters associated with the subject's body, and fluid balance analysis to determine any imbalance in functioning of different body fluids in the subject's body. The ABG analysis involves determining acid-base balance in the body and fluid balance analysis involves determining a balance between a fluid gain and fluid loss in the body. Different hormones in the human body, such as anti-diuretic hormones and aldosterone, may play the role of maintaining fluid balance. These monitoring devices may analyze various health parameters and present numerical values indicating the health parameter levels, such as acid-base balance and fluid balance. Then the numerical values need to be interpreted by a medical expert, such as a nurse, to determine a variation in the health state or homeostatic state of the subject. Interpretation of these numerical values to finalize the health state may be difficult, at times leading to medical treatment errors for the subject.
Thus there is a need for a monitoring system that is capable of visually presenting a health state of the subject to facilitate interpretation of the health state convenient for the medical expert.